Dread The Name END
by The Ultimate Penguin
Summary: E.N.D look's back on his memories before he was sealed into his book


**Dread The Name E.N.D**

**This a little one shot on END and his life before he became trapped in his book I came up with.**

**Fairy Tail is owned by every one that has rights to it**

* * *

_Nor dread nor hope attend a dying animal; a man awaits his end dreading and hoping all._

_-William Butler Yeats_

* * *

Many once said dread the name E.N.D

My name once was dreaded and respected by all who knew it. It carried such power that I was know across the entire planet, as a true demon of fire born in the depts of darkness was my legend.

I held true power it was unbridled only,the strongest of this world could hope to match me in strength.

I was a true demon cold and ruthless, lived by my strength alone not held down by the petie things humans call emotions.

But...

My name was not always shrouded in dread and I was not all ways a demon I was once human myself long ago. Those memories still disgust me that I was once weak and frail like a mere human.

But...

I some times like to look back at them and see how I became trapped in my book, and see where my arrogance got the better of me.

It's funny when I look back at those days, all I see are my old comrades and family. They once gave me strength.

But...

Being born in the hight of the Dragon Civil War my family and comrades all seem to slip away from me.

One.

Bye.

One.

Until all that were left was my father Zeref, my little brother Mard, my mentor Igneel, my best friend Asura,the love of my life Sayla.

As time moved on my father became known as the Black Wizard and cursed him self with immortality while experimenting with the Black Arts.

My mentor became know as the King Of Flames or The King Of Flame Dragons during the war, he was on the side of keeping peace with the humans and faught to protect the doomed race of insects.

My little brother Mard was killed in the war and father deiced he would use Mard's body for experimentation. When father was done with Mard he became one of the many etherious demons father had created to kill himself. After he transformed Mard into a demon I never considered Zeref my father again.

My best friend Asura got caught up in the war being one of the strongest Dragon Slayers, for he was the Dragon Slayer of Chaos. Asura was powerful almost any dragon he faught he slayed. But the war changed him slowly he became more twisted and dark the more he fought. He was completly changed when he lost his fiancé and unborn child to the dragons who wanted to destroy humanity. He went on a killing spree of dragons and humans alike caring little about those he killed.

Eventually he turned to my father Zeref for the power to become a dragon of chaos himself. My father had all but one answer for the dark dragon slayer that was once my friend. And fathers Answer was for him to bath in the blood of the dragons he kills and then he will no longer be human but a dragon. as time past Asura did as my father instructed him and bathed in the blood of the dragons he killed. When Asura became a dragon he was no loner the man I knew, he was something else entirely he was chaos incarnate he forgoed the name Asura and dawned the name Acnologia The Black Dragon and he went on a twisted one man crusade to exterminate the dragon's from existence.

Asura now Acnologia all but succeed in his one man crusade, to eradicate the dragon's only a few manged to escape his wrath.

My Love Sayla is the reason I became the demon I am. Sayla was the sweetest girl you will ever meet. She was so kind and caring to other's that she cared little what happen to herself in the progress, and not to mention she had the body of a goddes but that beside the point. I remeber making a utter foul out of myself just to get her to notice me. Eventually we fell in love with each other, we were so madly in love with each other that we would do anything for each other. I asked her to marry me and she said yes I was so happy that I thought that nothing bad would ever happen again in my life.

I Was Wrong...

I was dead wrong.

One day my beloved Sayla was murdered right infront of my eye's. She died protecting me and four other pathetic humans. You would think that it was dragons that killed her but it was not it was a fucking human that killed her. After she taken away from me all I saw was red.

But...

I did not kill the man oh no I slowly tortured him for days on end, until his heart had finally gaven in to the stress and failed him. The man suffered my wrath for taking away my beloved from me. I tried to search for a answere to bring back Sayla but I could not find away so I beacme desperate and turned to my father.

Zeref.

I begged him to being Sayla back from the dead. And he said he would but only if she and I could become one of his demon's. I said yes in desperation,becoming a etherious demon was the only way I would see Sayla again. I remember myself become corrupted by Zeref's magic. I remember not caring what the Black Arts were doing to me as my sanity and my humanity where thrown to the way side as I gave in to the power

But...

I cared little of what happen to me as long as I got to see my beloved again. Sayla was no loner the same after are demonization but neither was I. I was consume by my own wrath for humanity that I want noting more than humanity's destruction. Sayla was now emotionless toward's humanity all empathy she had for humans is gone along with her kindness only to be replaced by lust and pride for being a demon.

The women I fell in love with was no more all that was left was a lustfull demon that was all. Don't get me wrong I enjoyed her lust but it wasn't the same she just wasn't the same.

After that everything was just a blur I remember taking up the name E.N.D or End it didn't matter which I was called by.

As I took the name End I saw the true darkness of humainty and how they are a selfish spieces that only care for them selfs they are lower than the maggots that eat away a dead corpse, ugly in their idiotic avarice, their ungracefull sloth, their ugly envy, their disgusting gluttony, their foolish wrath, their wasted lust, and their foolishly placed pride in them selfs they deserved to be exterminated like the insects they are.

As my hatred of humanity grew so did my hatred for Zeref grew all I wanted was him to fall by my hand, I want squeeze his last breath out of his pitiful existence. I faced Zeref in battle many times but every time he would be the winner and simply walk away with a disappointed look on his face the irated me to no end. My demonized Dragon Slayer magic was not enough to beat him so I had to find a new power a much darker sinister power to deafet Zeref.

I found the power that was need to kill Zeref it was power rooted in negative human emotion the power we demons of Zeref call curse's this is the true form of magic. Nothing could stop me from killing Zeref once I mastard this new power of mine. The only thing standing in my way was I cloud not find Zeref I had no idea were he was so I formed a guild of Demons, teaching them the Curses I discovered, and organizing ourselves to wipe out humainty and Zeref.

Further down the road I faced off with my old mentor who tried to stop me. Igneel the King Of Flame Dragons. I respected my old master for he is a powerful being. The power he wields is so great that I was hesitant to fight my former master.

But...

To me Igneel was just standing in my way protecting the insects from my fury. I could't belive that he stood against me. My former teacher standing against me filled me with great rage and anger but most of all hate. I hated my former mast for protecting the insects, if he was a giants me he was my enemy.

So I faced the mighty dragon in battle. Are battle of master and student unleashed a fire hell on earth we glassed the very land itself. The battlefield was consumed with blue demonized dragon flames and crimson orange dragon flames. Are battle remade the very landscape itself. I matched Igneel blow for blow, spell for spell, roar for roar we were evenly matched.

Are battle ended with me falling first, right before I blacked out I heard Igneels's form hit the ground. I may have lost that battle but not before I left Igneel with a few good parting gifts.

The next thing I remeber is waking up to the sound of clapping, I opend my eyes and saw black boots I looked up and saw Zeref standing right in front of me clapping slow. He called my power impressive and said I was his strongest demon. I retroted by saying I would kill him. Zeref simply smirked and walked away but not before saying

"I'll be waiting in my library for you E.N.D." Zeref answered before he teleported away to his library. I tried to stand but I only could prop my self on my fore arms trying to move away from the ground. I heard Igneel begin to stir awake, I looked at him and saw he was just as weak as me.

I picked myself up. Out of respect I spared Igneel's life, as I walked away from him he gave me the last words I ever heard from him he tould me I was walikng the same path as Ancologia, and asked me to stop before I lost myself in the darkness like Asura did.

My answer was one he never expected. My answere was he was far to late to save me I had alread lost my self in depts of darkness, maybe if he reached me earlier he could have saved me but he was far to late.

I made my way to a small town with a church in the middle of the town, I think the name of the town was magnol or magnolia it was one of thoes two I know that but this is wear.

I was sealed away in my book.

The priest of the church was a powerful mage who recognized me. But I also recognized him for he was a old friend who I though died long ago killed by the dragons. I tried to reason with him but he wouldn't hear it nor would he tell me how he survived. He called me a fool for throwing away my humanity and told me he would seal me away my book once and for all.

"Ask of me and I shall give thee the heathen for thine inheritance and the uttermost parts of the earth for thy possession. Thou shalt break them with a rod of iron thou shalt dash them in pieces like a potter's vessel. Be wise now therefore O ye kings be instructed, ye judges of the earth. Serve the Lord with fear and rejoice with trembling. Kiss the son lest he be angry and ye perish from your way when his wrath is kindled but a little. Blessed are they that put their trust in him. Punish this demon for his foolishness return him to his book."

This was the last thing I heard as I was ripped away from my body as I was thrown into my book. I remember counting as I was thrown into my book.

I.

II.

III.

IV.

V.

VI.

VII.

VIII.

IX.

X.

Ten seconds was all it took as I was thrown into the pages of my book, forever lost only to be able to look back at the memory's of what lead up to my sealing.

I don't know how many years it has been or where or who has my book now all I know is that it's still in tact for if where not I would be dead. Just know that when I am unleashed from my book this world will be cured of the virus know as humanity and Zeref you will die by my hand alone. I don't care who stands in my way I will kill all who dare to.

When I'm unleashed upon this world once more,

ALL WILL DREAD THE NAME E.N.D


End file.
